La fria sonrisa de un angel :::
by sakura-kine
Summary: Un mini oneshot, espero les guste, es algo depre pero tiene final bonito, lo juro.


**_(Por desgracia ni uno de los persdonajes me pertenece T-T)_**

**_"LA FRIA SONRISA DE UN ANGEL"_**

Mas allá de la oscuridad pido ayuda por mi alma, cada día siento como poco a poco soy carcomida por mi tristeza, el solo mirarte me hace recordar todo aquello que tanto desprecio, tanta ira acumulada me hace daño, mas sin embargo sigo tragándome el dolor sin mirar que tan dura será mi caída, en un día termine odiando casi todo lo que tanto ame y todo esto es por tu culpa, tatas veces me lo advirtieron y yo no hice caso, tantas veces yo dude de las personas que realmente me amaban para siempre darte la razón, y ahora que veo las cosas con mas claridad puedo notar una sonrisa de satisfacción en tus labios, esa sonrisa que alguna vez conquisto mi corazón ahora se torna fría y despiadada, todo el tiempo me lo advirtieron pero yo nunca escuche, me hice la sorda y seguí mi rumbo hacia la perdición, puedo asegurar que yo misma cavaba mi propia tumba y tu solo reías por dentro, llevaste mi alma mas allá de los cielos y cuando ya no podía subir mas la dejaste caer y soltaste mi mano para no dejar duda que lo hacías por diversión, yo no quería ver lo que sucedía y entonces espere a que extendieras tus alas y fueras en mi ayuda, pero no lo hiciste, me dejaste caer y yo no hice nada para salvarme, caía muy lentamente y tu solo disfrutabas de lo que sucedía.

En lo mas alto del cielo la figura de un ángel se asemejaba, se veía tan llena de felicidad que sus demás compañeros le tenían envidia pero lo que ellos no veían era la razón de su alegría o al menos eso es lo que la mortal pensaba. Mas allá de la oscuridad una joven llora de angustia y soledad todo lo que amo sé a perdido y quien la lastimo era aquel ángel que aun se reía en lo mas alto del cielo junto con sus compañeros, ese ANGEL eras TU, mi querida Natsuki.

El tiempo paso, yo a veces te veía desde la tierra, el dolor que me habías causado nunca lo olvide, mas mi amor por ti nunca disminuyo, al contrario, llegue a entender que incluso había crecido mas de lo que nunca pensé amar a alguien, y te vi nuevamente, lejos del cielo, sin tus alas blancas, mirándome como aquella primera vez cuando nos conocimos, fingí no verte, ignore tu presencia para evitarme mas dolor, pero tu me seguías, no decías nada, al llegar a casa estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, mi corazón me decía que saliera, que te enfrentara y te perdonara, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía; y entonces, mientras yo me debatía en salir de casa o no, tu entraste, me abrazaste y lo note, tus alas no estaban, me besaste y me pediste perdón con lagrimas en los ojos, me explicaste lo que había sucedido, de no haber hecho lo que hiciste, ellos, los que se decían tus compañeros me habrían matado, todo por la envidia que los había invadido. Te perdone, miles de veces en mi mente y en mi corazón ya te había perdonado, solo necesitaba verte, sentirte sincera; me besaste, te correspondí. Al preguntarte por tus alas tu mirada cambio, y me lo dijiste, sin tapujos ni miramientos, como si no te importara el hecho de que estas no estaban. "Fue un pago justo" me dijiste y lo entendí, diste tu inmortalidad por mi, de verdad me amabas y esa era la prueba de oro, tu siempre tan orgullosa de tus hermosas alas ahora te veías sin ellas, privada de su belleza, pero ellas a mi nunca me importaron, porque para mi tu eras lo mas hermoso del mundo, tu eras mi mundo, para mi tus alas de ángel eran solo eso, unas simples alas y nada mas y no es que no me gustaran, eran hermosas lo admito, pero solo eran eso. Y al parecer yo era mucho mas importante que tus alas, por que las diste por mi, por estar conmigo, por vivir juntas. Y te ame mas, por que me dijiste lo que nunca pensé escuchar, porque oí decirte las palabras mas hermosas del mundo. "Te amo, Shizuru, mi Shizuru, nunca mas te dejare sola", las cuales nunca espere escuchar dada tu personalidad fría, y lo volví a entender, tu no eras una persona fría, al contrario, eras la persona mas cálida de todas, y me sentí la personas mas dichosa del mundo, por que tu solo me amabas a mi.

* * *

T-T aunk hoy te odie, mañana te amare, pork siempre lo he hecho y nunca lo dejare de hacer, te amo aunk tu no me ames a mi.

Ando depre, se nota mucho?


End file.
